Articulated machines are well known in the art. Examples of such articulated machines include compactors, articulated trucks and wheel loaders. Articulated machines typically include two frames connected by a hitch assembly. The hitch assembly includes two hitch components rotatably coupled by one or more pins. A bearing is provided around the pins to enable relative rotation between the two hitch components. During operation of the articulated machine, the bearing may be contaminated by foreign material. Foreign material may contaminate a lubricant present in the bearing and abrade the bearing. This may cause premature wear of the bearing. Therefore, a life of the bearing may be reduced due to such contamination.
Known methods to protect the bearing from foreign material include providing a lip seal on the hitch assembly. However, the hitch components may oscillate relative to each other during operation of the articulated machine. The lip seal may be unable to prevent foreign material from entering the bearing during such oscillations.